Remember and Recall
by Shiju
Summary: Just read it, I can't express the summary right. And please do make a review, thanks!
1. The Raging Storm

Hey everyone! I'm proud to say that, at last, I have gained enough guts to write my first fan fiction. Yey! This is something about a tragic but romantic story… Or so I think it is. Read on to find out since I'm not quite sure myself… Enjoy! Oh and please do send me some reviews. I would really appreciate it a lot! Arigatou minna-san!

Disclaimer: I was hoping to own CCS, I could've drawn Sakura in the age of 16 in the last episode just to show you how she would look… Sadly I don't own it, Clamp does… I'm sure everyone here wishes to own it, am I right?

**Chapter 1: The Raging Storm**

"How.. What.. Who… Who are you!"

"Don't worry, please calm down!"

"No… Please, let go of me! Who are you..? Who… are y-"

It was indeed a cold winter's afternoon. Everyone was busy having their last minute shopping at every mall in town. The spirit of Christmas is starting to fill the air, since there's only one more week and the gifts under everyone's tree is to be opened. The Christmas carols can be heard making every listener smile, and one of them is a 16yr old girl with auburn colored hair and bright emerald green eyes.

"Hey Sakura! It's nice to see you here, are you also having your last minute shopping?" asked a girl with ebony black hair and amethyst colored eyes.

"No, not really Tomoyo… I've done mine days ago, I was just having a stroll." she answered.

"Wanna come with me then?" Tomoyo hoped for a yes.

"Sorry, I should be visiting my brother today. I wanted to treat him since I feel like being generous for some reason." 'Even though the truth is I lost to him on a bet the other day.' she sighed at the thought of it.

"Oh, that's too bad… I was hoping you could come with me though, maybe next time, you promise okay! See you around then, bye!" Tomoyo sighed with dismay and waved goodbye to her.

'I never wanted to put her down, if I didn't take that bet with Onii-chan the other day, then maybe I could've gone with her by now.' she said to herself as she was crossing the pedestrian lane to the facility where her brother, Touya works.

"Onii-chan!" greeted Sakura.

"Oh, kaijuu! I was afraid you'd run away from our deal, good thing you showed-up." Touya said with a very annoying smirk on his face.

"Do you always have to address me of the word 'kaijuu' all the time? Why can't you call me by the name SA-KU-RA?" she complained.

"Maybe it's because you look like one… umm… you act like one and… you talk like one." Touya said still trying to annoy Sakura.

'Hmph! Stupid Onii-chan! I hate him so much sometimes; if only he treats me a lot nicer then I won't be pissed right now.' She whispered under her breath.

"Are you mumbling anything over there?" Touya asked suspiciously.

"No, nothing! What will I mumble about?" she replied in an instant as Touya was staring at her, still being suspicious. After a while, he returned to what he was doing.

"Whew…"

Minutes passed, someone came in from the door. A young man with silver hair, whom was Yukito.

"Kombanwa!" he greeted.

"Kombanwa Yukito!" Sakura greeted back.

"Hey, Yukito… What brings you here? You're in a day off right?" Touya asked.

"Yeah, but have you forgotten that we should be doing an important errand this afternoon? I came here to fetch you since your shift is almost over. I never thought Sakura would be here." he said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll come with you, Sakura treat me tomorrow then. I'm sure you're quite pissed at me. You can now go home." he ordered her who stood surprised.

"I can come with you, I don't have much to do anyway." she said.

"No I insist, you can go home, me and Yukito will be doing something. Get home and fix yourself some dinner, and don't mind about dad. He told me he won't be coming home 'till tomorrow." he said and left to change to his clothes.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Yukito apologized. "Touya must've forgotten that we had an important errand to do. I never thought she had some business with you." he told her disappointedly.

"That's okay, I can always treat him at any other day, from the look on your faces I could guess that this is really important. If you want I can treat you out with Onii-chan." she

said with a grin on her face.

"Okay, I'm really sorry, anyway, thank you very much Sakura." he smiled.

" I should be going now, it's getting a bit dark outside. Tell Onii-chan that I've gone already. Take care, goodbye!" she waved goodbye to Yukito and left the facility.

'Must be that I'm not as important as his errand. I really wanted to be with him since we rarely talk. I really planned to lose on that bet so I can spend some time with him. But maybe now isn't the right time…" she thought to herself as she was walking to somewhere she didn't gave notice to. She was too occupied to pay attention to where she was going.

The wind was blowing fierce and snow started to fall as she was walking. Only did she take notice on it when it was getting too cold. She came up to her senses and saw that the place in where she was is not familiar to her. She was lost. The storm is becoming worse and it's been too difficult to even see. She ran away hoping to find shelter, she was relieved when she took sight of the road and ran towards it.

Not far away, a woman was driving fast on the road. Like Sakura, she wanted to get out of the storm since it became hard to see. She will be buried inside the car if she takes a stop so she continued driving despite of the rude weather. She saw a silhouette crossing on the road she was driving on but didn't took notice until she heard a loud scream.

"Ahhh!" The girl fell on the ground. The woman went out of the car despite of the weather to see what she came across. She saw a girl lying helplessly on the ground all covered in blood. Her mind suddenly became empty; she didn't know what to do…

**End of chapter**

**Author's words:**

Whew! That was tiring… I hope you like it. This is just the beginning. I know it didn't show a lot of characters but I'll try to add them little by little. I'm going to update soon. I'm hoping to have a lot of reviews from you, tell me if I should continue it, it seems kind of corny… just tell me what you think about it… I'm still a persevering writer. I would gladly accept comments or even errors if there were any. I hope you enjoyed it! See you! Until next time! -Shiju


	2. If I Forget

Before I start the second chapter, I would like to thank my first reviewer, **tHouGht buBbLes**. Don't worry you'll know the woman's name in this chapter. Confusing? Yeah maybe I made it a bit too complicated. Thank you very much for reviewing! And to all the others please do make a review. I really need it, your suggestions for the betterment of the story I mean…

Disclaimer: Still I don't own CCS, but no one can stop me if I make a story of it can they? After all, it's only my idea.

**Chapter 2: If I Forget…**

Touya spun his head to the direction of the road only to see nothing. No one was out in the storm except for him and Yukito. They were walking their way to the temple to do what they were supposed to do despite of the storm.

"Touya, what's wrong?" Yukito asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing… Come on let's go." 'Why do I feel that I just missed something?' he thought to himself still unsure of what had happened.

The woman carried her to the car and drove her instantly to the nearest hospital. Still in panic that the girl might die any minute because of the strong impact of the car that pushed her to the ground and caused her to bleed.

They got to the hospital in the nick of time. The woman could only cry out of everything that had happened.

"Nurse! Please help her, I…" she couldn't speak clearly because of the tears.

"Don't worry we'll do everything to save her." the nurse replied calmly.

"Take care of her, please…" the nurse just nodded as they pushed her to the emergency room.

Hours later, the doctor went out and told the woman on how she is doing.

"Madame, the girl is in a deep coma, she has a lot of broken bones and is in a very bad shape. She might not be able to live until tomorrow." he said feeling sorry for the news he gave the woman.

"I beg of you, do… do everything to save her!" she said as her cheeks were wet with tears.

"We do everything possible Madame, and still we try. Now all we can do is pray for the poor child." He advised her and left.

She then rushed to the hospital's chapel to pray for the safety of the girl. She was praying intently when someone spoke.

"Hey there, are you praying for the safety of someone?" the woman spun her head around to see a very pretty lady all in white. (She is Nadeshiko actually.)

'What a weird thing to ask, of course I am' she thought to herself. "Yes I am…" she replied to her question.

"Is this person related to you?" she asked.

The woman was wondering why she was asking her a thing that doesn't concern her but she didn't mind.

"Y… no, she's not…" she replied almost to a whisper.

"Oh, how's that?" she curiously asked.

"I was driving fast under a storm earlier, and since it was hard to see, I haven't noticed her crossing and I hit her pretty bad." she told her as she was starting to get teary again.

"It seems to me that you're pretty sorry for the accident." inquired the lady.

"Yes, and I hope she gets better soon, I feel bad for the girl." she cried.

"Don't worry, I know she'll be fine, I assure you." she grinned at her and stood up.

"By the way, I have to return back, thanks for sharing." she said and left.

"Wait, what's…" she was surprised to see that there was no other person there except for her. She was gone in an instant, and it spooked her.

She hurried back to the waiting room since the lady freaked her out. She was just in time for the doctor went out of the emergency room to tell her how the girl was.

"Madame, we have a good and a bad news for you." he told her.

"What is the good news?" she asked.

"The good news is that the girl is stable. She may be able to live." he answered grinning at her.

"That's great, and the bad news?" she asked again nervously.

"She's still in a coma, I think she will stay in that state for a few days." replied the doctor.

"Days..?" she stated trying to sink it in.

"Yes Madame, and 'till that day comes we can't move on with our observation of her on how she will be doing." he told her and left her again.

"Ok, thank you…" she said and left.

"What, Sakura's not home yet!" Touya said half shouting.

"I thought you knew where she was." Fujitaka replied in surprise.

"She was with me earlier, I already told her to go home" he stated.

"Maybe she went to her classmate's house then." Fujitaka said calmly.

"No Dad, if she did, she would leave a note right? It's not like her." he told him worriedly.

"It stormed right Touya? Maybe she rushed over to her friend's house for shelter" he replied.

"I hope you're right Dad, though I have a bad feeling about this." Touya said almost to a whisper.

It was only after three days that Sakura managed to wake up from her coma. The woman has been busy worrying about her that she forgot that Christmas was coming until she saw it snowing outside. She knows she has her children to attend to but she thought that they would be okay since they are old enough, and this helpless girl is her first priority.

"Uuhn…" the girl started moaning and awoke only to find herself in the hospital bed.

"Oh good, at last you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked as she was admiring the girl's beauty for the first time. She didn't care to notice what she looks like until now. She had soft waist length, auburn hair and magnificent emerald eyes.

The girl just stared at her wondering who the woman was… She doesn't look familiar.

"How.. What.. Who… Who are you!" she asked her as she was getting hysterical.

"Don't worry, please calm down!" she said trying to cool her down

"No… Please, let go of me! Who are you…? Who… are y-" she asked over and over.

"My name is Li Yelan… And may I ask what your name is?" she said in a very calm voice.

"I… I don't… I don't know… I can't… remember… Who am I…!"

**End of Chapter**

Author's words:

I thought I'd never finish it… I know, the story is coming out a little slow. Don't worry I'm doing my best anyway. I'm trying to keep track of my time… After the last day of school maybe I can update a lot faster since I have an early summer vacation. I'm still hoping to have a lot of reviews and tell me what you think about it. I'm still accepting it either good or bad. I hope you enjoyed reading. See you! -Shiju


	3. Something I Felt

Sorry for the long wait… I was just waiting for something to come up. I don't have much to thank for though… Still I would like to thank my first reviewer, you keep my hopes up… And for now, you're my only inspiration. Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: Still I don't own CCS… What's new?

**Chapter 3: Something I Felt…**

"Dad, the police said they didn't got any reports on a lost girl." Touya told his father.

"No, it can't be… She's been lost for days…" Fujitaka said, worrying.

"They said there was a girl who got hit by a car days ago, but they told me what she looks like and it isn't her, the place was a little far from Tomoeda. I doubt that it is her." he told his father disappointedly.

"If the girl isn't her, then where is she?" Fujitaka asked almost getting furious.

"Wherever she is Dad, we don't know but I know Mom is there and will take responsibility to guide her. Trust me Dad, he won't let the both of us down. She will guide her." he said as he tried to comfort him.

"I hope you're right Touya." he replied

"I feel she's alive and safe somewhere, let us not lose hope. She will return to us, I know." he said to keep his father's hopes up but not quite sure if she was fine himself.

They didn't know that an angel was watching over them, listening to their conversation it was none other than Nadeshiko…

"My dear Fujitaka and Touya, don't worry, she is okay. I won't let anything bad happen to her." she then grinned and suddenly disappeared.

"Madame, she had a blood clot in her brain that's why she can't recall anything. She has mild amnesia but her memories will return little by little. Only it may take long." the doctor explained.

"Amnesia? That's why she couldn't remember anything." she whispered under her breath

"By the way Madame, you can take her out of the hospital after 2 days." the doctor told her as he closed the door.

'She's still sleeping… I wonder what I should call her… Xiju, Li Xiju will be her name for the time being.' she thought as she was admiring the girl in her sleep.

"Uuhn…" she moaned and sat up seeing the lady sleeping in the couch near her bed.

"……" she looked around the place and noticed the window, she saw that it was snowing outside.

"… Oh, sorry, I fell asleep, do you want anything?" Yelan asked

"I… I want to… to know my name… and why can't I… why can't I remember anything?" she stuttered

"I decided to call you Xiju since I don't know who you are. You have amnesia, the doctor said you won't be able to remember anything for some time." she said as she smiled warmly at her.

"Xiju…?" she stated still unsure if she heard her right

"Yes, Li Xiju, you can have my surname for a while, is the name ok to you?" she asked

"Y…yes" she answered.

"Do you still want to know anything?" she asked her keeping the smile on her face.

"Why am I… here?" she asked her.

"Let's just say that you have been through a terrible accident. And it's my fault… I'm really sorry that this happened to you. Can you forgive me?" Yelan asked her.

"If this is an… accident… then this is no one's fault… You have no reason to feel sorry about… and I don't need to… forgive you." she replied weakly to her.

She was shocked to hear those words from the girl. She was very understanding and wise. And she liked her for it.

"Do you want to eat?" Yelan asked her again

"Yes, please…" she answered giving a smile at her.

Two days had passed it was time for Xiju to be released from the hospital. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve yet she doesn't know. Mrs. Li had been very kind to her, she told her about her life, how his husband died a few years ago, and how her children grew up missing their father. One time she asked herself if she had her own family and found nothing in her memory, feeling a bit disappointed she just erased it from her mind.

"Xiju we're here." she told her with glee.

She was amazed on how big Yelan's house was. It was more of a mansion rather than a house. Yelan parked the car and went out to the car's rear to take the wheeled chair out of since she can't walk properly yet. She helped her out and pushed her to the door of their house.

Ding Dong! 

She heard the doorbell ring and in an instant the door was opened revealing a very tidy and beautiful house.

"Welcome back Mrs. Li, your children have been waiting for you for days." the butler told her. Sakura noticed that he was old probably older than Yelan but nonetheless was very polite.

"Mom! At last you're home. I thought you wouldn't be here for Christmas, where have you been? You haven't even informed us!" said a girl somewhat at the age of eighteen. She had shoulder length silver hair and aquamarine colored eyes. She was beautiful.

(I made it up okay, I don't know what Yelan's daughters look like, nor do I know which came first, no worries after all, it's just a plot.)

"I'm sorry Feimei, I was in the hospital taking care of this girl." she said.

"Who is she Mom? And what is she doing in the hospital with you?" she asked raising a brow.

"Call your brother and your sisters first and I'll explain in the living room." she ordered and left.

"Fine then…" she left to call her sisters and her brother.

Minutes had passed. Yelan and Xiju were drinking tea in the living room. Xiju was very nervous about entering this house and meeting Yelan's children even though Yelan was very nice. All was quiet, and it was deafening.

"Hi mom! Welcome home." A boy with messy chestnut colored hair had entered the room and kissed Yelan in the cheek.

"Syaoran, you're here, where are your sisters?" she asked sipping her tea.

"They said they'll be here in a while. Who's she?" he asked her as she noticed Xiju drinking her tea, probably didn't notice him since he saw that she was in deep thought.

"That's why I called you all here. I won't tell you who she is until your sisters come." she said.

A little while later her sisters arrived and went to greeted their mother. She then started to explain.

"She is Li Xiju," she said.

"Li!" they replied in chorus.

"A relative of ours? I believe I haven't seen her name in our family tree." Feimei said suspiciously.

"Yes she is a Li and no she's not related by blood, since I just decided to make her one for a while. We met when I accidentally hit her with the car five days ago and now she has amnesia. She will be staying with us for some time until her memory returns. I hope you will treat her nicely as you treat each other. It's not her fault if she's here, she didn't want this to happen, none of us did." she explained to them sincerely. They know that if she speaks, it should be obeyed.

"Xiju, this is Sheifa, she is 20 years old and the eldest of my children." she introduced. She had ebony black hair and amethyst eyes that looked so familiar to her. She smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I believe you already saw Feimei, she is 18 years old second to the eldest of my children." she said to Xiju. She smiled at her and like Ying Luo she smiled back.

"This is Xiao Lang, we call him Syaoran. He is the only boy in this family, 16yrs old and the third eldest." she explained. She smiled at him and he mouthed something she didn't understand but saw in his eyes that he was happy for some reason.

"This is Fanren, the second to the youngest of my children. She is 14yrs old and a very sweet child." she said as Yelan hugged her. Fanren had the softest silver hair and the brightest deep blue colored eyes she had ever seen. Xiju greeted a "hello" to her and she replied a "hi" and thought she heard the sweetest voice.

"And the last, is Fuutie, she is the youngest. She's very active and sweet like her sister Fanren. She is 10yrs old." she told her as Yelan carried her to her arms. She had chestnut colored hair like his brother but had pure black eyes "Hello visitor, how are you?" Fuutie asked. "I'm fine, pleased to meet you Fuutie." she smiled at her.

Yelan felt herself smile as she watched how Xiju and her children get along. 'Everything will be fine.' she thought to herself.

A little while later, Yelan was giving Xiju a tour of the house which was actually a mansion and came across Syaoran in the middle of the tour. He insisted that he give the tour to her since he knows that her mother is tired and he really wanted to spend sometime with her.

Xiju was feeling uncomfortable being with him, seeing as this was her first time being alone with anyone of Yelan's children so she just stayed quiet. The tour was silent… Too silent for Syaoran to bear, it killed the hell out of him so he decided to break it.

"Do you like it here?" he asked her directly.

"Umm, yes, it is very relaxing and peaceful here." she answered.

"From the look on my Mom's face, I can tell that she likes you very much. I rarely see her like that, especially to a stranger." he told her.

"Oh? I think she's very kind… I really like her also." she replied.

"Yeah, she is, we all look up to her. She is patient enough to take care of us alone without Dad." Syaoran said.

"I envy you, you have a mother and four sisters, I wish I could recall my past so I can remember if I had a family like yours." Xiju said getting teary.

"About earlier…" Syaoran said trying to change the subject.

"What about earlier?" she asked

"Have you understood what I told you?" he wondered

"No, I didn't… sorry" she admitted

"I asked you if we could have a talk…" he stated

"Aren't we talking right now?" she asked

"No, I mean, Yes… No…" he stuttered making Xiju laugh 'God why am I stuttering?' he asked himself and grinned when he saw Xiju laughing.

He noticed earlier that she had the softest auburn hair and the most magnificent emerald eyes, but he never thought she would become a lot more attractive when she was happy. She was unlike anything he had seen. She was very beautiful despite the casts and bruises on her body.

"Xiju!" they heard a small voice call out from behind and saw that it was Fuutie.

"Hello Fuutie, what are you doing here?" Xiju asked her.

"I wanted to spend time with you. Mom said you are very nice." she smiled at her

"Not now Fuutie, can't you see we're talking? Didn't mother tell you that it's rude to interrupt people that are talking to one another?" he raised a brow.

"How can I tell? You weren't speaking to her, you were just admiring Xiju as she was laughing. I saw you from behind so don't even try to defend yourself." Syaoran felt himself blush at what his sister said.

Good thing Xiju wasn't listening since she was admiring the cherry tree in the middle of the garden and stood up unknowingly forgetting that she had a fracture on her leg because somehow, the cherry tree seems to ring a bell in her memory, but at once fell and went back to her senses. Syaoran and Fuutie not noticing that she had stood up since they were too busy arguing, ran towards her when they heard a loud rustle on the grass and helped her back to the wheeled chair.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran and Fuutie said in chorus.

"Yeah, I didn't know what came over me. Sorry…" she apologized

"That's okay, next time be careful, remember you can't walk yet." Syaoran advised her. She nodded in reply.

'I'm going to like it here I'm sure… but that's weird why am I attracted to the cherry tree? It seems like it can bring out something in me.' she told herself.

Syaoran looked at her and followed her gaze and found out she was staring intently at the cherry tree.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Huh? No it's nothing…" she smiled at him making him blush once more.

"Let's go inside Xiju, I'm hungry! Come on Onii-chan!" Fuutie told at them as she went inside to eat and they followed.

**End of chapter**

Author's note:

This is a bit long, also a lot more tiring.Somehow I hope it'll get me a lot of reviews. -Shiju


End file.
